


Save

by NeleMarie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff, Bruce is not the Hulk, M/M, No Smut, Sad Ending, Tony is Ironman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeleMarie/pseuds/NeleMarie
Summary: Imagine living in a world in which everyone, including you, has a voice in there head to help them when there are suffering. The voice of the love of there life, the person they can trust the most, their soulmate.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this Story in German (Deutsch): https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5af610290008d2451a87e6f5/1/Sicher-Bruce-x-Tony-

Imagine living in a world in which everyone, including you, has a voice in there head to help them when there are suffering.  
The voice of the love of there life, the person they can trust the most, there soulmate.  
Whenever you are in stress, your soulmate can hear your thoughts and answer you, no matter where they are or what they are doing.  
Even when they are sleeping, there soulmates thoughts will wake them up.  
So that they can make sure there soulmate will be  
Save


	2. Chapter 2

"As soon as I saw you, I knew an adventure was going to happen " -Winnie the pooh 

**1991**

Nobody is ever really prepared for the first time they hear their soulmate. You know that it could happen at any moment, but still you don't expect it to happen right away.  
Bruce also was not prepared at all. He was sitting on his bed, with some of his notes and a book, which he got for the library, spread around him as a quiet “ _Why?_ ”, caught his attention.  
First he didn't knew what to do, what to answer? How would his other half react to him? Finally he decided to just ask, what's wrong.  
“ _There was an accident. My parents..._ ”, it came back immediately. “ **What about them?** ”, Bruce asked as soft as possible, even though he was sure that he already new the answer to that question.  
“ _They died._ ” With that words guess had been confirmed. “ **I know this is going to be hard for you but..** ”, he started with a caring undertone in his voice, “ **But you need to calm down. Take deep breaths. I can try to distract you, if you want to?** ”  
“ _And how?_ ” “ **I tell you something about myself? If that's okay for you.** ” “ _Okay_ ”  
“ **So.. My name is Robert Bruce Banner but everyone just calls me Bruce. I am still 21 years old but in two days is my 22nd birthday. I am working on my PhD at the moment and... I actually can't think of anything else at the moment.** ”, he told the stranger.  
“ _Wow. That is really impressive. I mean having a PhD at only 22._ ”, the voice told him. “ **Don't you want to tell me something about yourself too?** ”, asked Bruce calmly. “ _You probably already know everything about me._ ”  
“ **What do you mean?** ” “ _My name is Tony Stark. Everybody knows everything about me. Its actually really annoying._ ”

Disbelieving Bruce grabbed the pillow which was closest to him and pressed it to his chest. Could that really be true, that the famous Tony Stark was his Soulmate? He never thought of himself as anything special.  
“ **Really?** ” “ _Why should I lie about who I am? I do hope to meet you one day._ ”, Tony said amused, which made Bruce smile. “ **That would be nice.** ” he agreed.  
“ _So Bruce._ ”, it came from Tony. “ _In what area are you doing your PhD?_ ” “ **Actually it is my second one. My first one was about radiation physics. This one is about biochemistry.** ”, Bruce told him as his face took on a red shade. In this moment he was glad that Tony could just hear and not see him.  
“ _Wow, That´s really... wow”, his conversation partner told him, which lead to Bruce burying his face into his pillow while smiling like a dork. It wasn't usual for someone to react this way to his accomplishments. So he is even better, that is was his soulmate, who made him feel so appreciated even though they aren't in the same room._

__

“ _Can I tell you something?_ ”, Tony asked after a while. “ **Yes of course. What's wrong?** ” Bruce answered right away as he leant back onto his bed.  
It was quiet for a moment before Tony began to speak: “ _This whole playboy act is just a mask. I actually hate to act this way but it makes my public life a lot easier you know?_ ”  
“ **Have you always had his.. mask? I can't think of a time, where you acted differently in public. **”, Bruce asked after he had thought about Tonys word for a moment.****  
“ _I don't exactly know when I put on that mask. The media just told so many lies about me, that it was easier for me to just play along._ ”  
“ **You deserve to don't feel like you have to hide who you truly are. I can understand why you do it but I still believe that it would be healthier for you to be yourself.** ”  
“ _I think you could be right, but I am just to deep into it at this point._ ”, Tony answered, which made Bruce feel a little pain inside of his chest. It was clear to him that Tony couldn't just suddendly chance the way he acts in public, it would seem fake, but the thought that Tony was never truly himself made him feel sick.  
“ **Do you at least have someone, where you can put your mask down?** ”, Bruce asked with a worried undertone in his voice. “ _Yes... yes I do have someone._ ”  
“ **And who is that?** ”, Bruce continued as softy as he possibly could. “ _My best friend. Rhodey._ ” Tony answered and Bruce could feel, that this person was good for Tony.  
It was an amazing feeling to know, that his soulmate didn't had to face his problems alone.

********

 

Bruce and Tony are know for almost a month under constant contact, nothing uncommon when one of the soulmate suffers a deep loss. It is still kind of bizarre to Bruce.  
Sometimes he is sitting in a lecture and get startled, because he didn't excepted to hear Tonys voice in that moment. Of course he doesn't mind it, why should he.  
It is just unfamiliar.  
“ _Bruce._ ”; said a voice in his mind as he was sitting in the library, actually to study, and daydreamed.  
“ **Tony** ”, he thought back, while he stretched his arms above his head. “ _I want to know more about you._ ”, the other one said immediately after.  
“ **Then just ask me something.** ”, Bruce said smirking. And so began an endless round of questions, which ended with Bruce realising that Anthony Edward Stark was really the person he was meant to be with.


End file.
